Hooked on a Feeling
by A-J-aria
Summary: Five times Kaname and Zero were behaving like a couple, and the one time they actually were one.
1. Grocery Shopping

**I'm so glad over the reviews I got over the last fic I posted. I've always loved how supportive this fandom was and I'm truly glad to be taking part, even if it is not as active as it used to be. Currently, I'm writing a multi-chapter fic, but thought I would simultaneously post another series of one-shots for you guys. It's pure fluff just like the last one, although this one is going to be a lot longer and multiple chapters. What can I say? These two need some fluff in their lives.  
**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight or any of its characters, and any and all mistakes are mine and mine alone.**

 _(1) Grocery Shopping_

-.-.-

" _This_ is what you called me out of class for?" Zero asked the Chairman dubiously as he looked over the shopping list he had been given for tonight's dinner. "Was that really necessary?"

Cross shrugged, seemingly unconcerned about pulling his adopted son out of class to send him on an errand to buy groceries. "You're the only one I can send right now. Your precious father has _far_ too much paperwork to do to just leave at the moment."

The ex-human rolled his eyes at that. "That's because you keep putting off your damn work," he scolded, about to crumple the list in his hands when the Chairman settled his eyes upon him pityingly. Zero sighed, unfolding the creased paper and eying the list once more. "Fine," he finally relented, cringing at the way Cross's face lit up and refusing to acknowledge it. "Is this all you need?" He asked to which the Chairman nodded eagerly.

"And whatever else you think – " Cross began before a knock at the door interrupted their conversation.

Zero tensed up as he recognized the presence beyond the door before the Chairman even got up from his desk. The Chairman went to greet the unexpected visitor, and the ex-human's eyes narrowed as the Night Class President strode in gracefully, studiously ignoring the hunter which only served to irk Zero more.

Cross, seemingly oblivious to the hostile atmosphere, smiled up at Kaname warmly. "Kaname-sama, to what do I owe the pleasure?" He greeted, moving to his desk and gesturing for Kaname to sit across from him.

Zero leaned against the wall on the side of the room, arms crossed his chest. He'd leave now, but he didn't want to give Kuran the satisfaction that his presence had chased the hunter out of the room. So instead, he chose to remain in place. And brood.

"Cross," Kaname greeted with a nod of his head, his eyes briefly landing on Zero once more and watching him with a calculated gaze. "Kiryuu-kun," he greeted with a small patronizing smile that made the hunter grind his teeth together.

"Kuran," he all but spat out, the closest thing to a greeting he could manage at the moment.

"How are you doing today?" He greeted amicably, although Zero knew better, he could feel the condescending gaze on him as the pureblood's presence took over the room.

"Fine," he replied curtly, turning his head to the side and dismissing the other, but the pureblood was no longer paying attention to him, his eyes turned back to the headmaster.

"Chairman," Kaname went on, ignoring the hostile glare Zero settled on him to which he studiously ignored. Kaname was not here to annoy the ex-human. That was just a pleasant bonus of his visit. "I have the papers you requested from last week, as well as the lesson plans and syllabi from all of the instructors in the Night Class."

"Ah yes," the Chairman hummed as he perused the stack of papers the pureblood handed him. "Thank you, Kaname, this saves me much time."

"Of course, anything to help," he responded politely to the Chairman. "If there is anything else?" Kaname questioned as he pushed the chair back across from the desk and moved to stand, however Cross looked up at him expectantly, effectively stopping him in his tracks.

"Actually..." the Chairman trailed off, his eyes meeting Zero's apprehensively before flicking back to the pureblood.

"Absolutely not," Zero spoke through gritted teeth, but the Headmaster went on as if he hadn't said a thing.

"My darling son is making us dinner tonight and has to go into town by himself. It would be great for him to have some company."

"Cross," the hunter growled warningly.

Kaname blinked, surprised at the unexpected request. He glanced between the Chairman and the irritated ex-human, eyes landing on the silver-haired hunter for a few moments. He was about to refuse the offer, imaging the hundreds of things he'd rather be doing than going out with the prefect. However, the glare Zero laid upon him amused him and he sent a smug grin over to the hunter before turning back to Cross. "If I can be of any help, Cross, then I would gladly accompany Kiryuu-kun," he said, eyes never leaving the prefect's who was now glaring at him menacingly. The vampire simply smiled patronizingly in return before turning back to the Chairman.

"Cross," Zero hedged in, "I'll be fine on my own."

"Nonsense," he insisted, "there is far too much on that list for one person to carry and Kaname-kun isn't in class right now anyways."

"Precisely," the pureblood hummed in agreement, sending an amused grin over at the prefect who was growing increasingly angrier by the second and looked about ready to storm out. "It's not an issue is it, Kiryuu-kun?" There was a challenge in his voice that grated on the hunter's nerves and as much as Zero wanted to say "yes, yes it was an issue", he also didn't want to give Kuran the satisfaction that he had riled him up so.

"Of course not," Zero replied through gritted teeth, rising up to the challenge the pureblood placed between them.

Cross clapped his hands in joy, ignoring the tense aura that was suffocating the room, and Zero wondered if the ex-hunter was truly as oblivious as he pretended to be. "Then it's settled! I hope to see you two at dinner!"

The ex-human groaned, his head thumping back against the wall behind him. This was going to be the _worst_.

-.-.-.-

Never in his life had Zero Kiryuu been so glad to be wrong.

"Absolutely _not_ ," the pureblood insisted and Zero rolled his eyes. Their whole walk to the supermarket had been a tense silence the entire way, and _now_ Kuran chose to speak?

Although the silverette had to admit, watching Kuran Kaname, almighty pureblood, in the supermarket thus far was the best thing he's seen in years, and he could barely hide his amusement as he looked at the sheer disbelief on the vampire's face. "It's really not that big of a deal," the hunter commented, resting his elbows on the shopping cart before him, one foot on the rack below where there was a case of beer and something else that pureblood seemed to be taking personal offense to.

"It's boxed wine, Kiryuu. _Boxed_ ," he emphasized, eying the menace in the cart with open disgust.

"Yeah I heard you the first seven times," he replied with a sneer, "and besides, it's more convenient than an actual bottle," he went on, grabbing an actual bottle of white wine and setting it in the cart, much to the pureblood's relief. "Don't get too comfortable, Kuran, that bottle is for cooking." The vampire made a face at that. Clearly boxed wine was far below his pay grade and Zero pointed a finger at him. "You're lucky I'm not getting the canned wine," he said, trying not to smirk at the horror on the face of the vampire across from him. He wasn't serious about it, not really. Canned wine sounded awful although the silverette realized the practicality and portability of such packaging, it didn't mean he actually wanted any of it. Some things were just not worth it. Evidently, the pureblood wholeheartedly agreed.

"You're kidding," the pureblood replied, a look of distaste turning down the corner of his lips to which the hunter simply gestured to the shelf behind him, where indeed, there was a six pack of canned pinot noir. "Kiryuu, absolutely _not_ ," Kaname warned as Zero moved to grab a pack off the shelf and set it in the cart. "We are not serving our guests wine in a _can_. That's below even you," he accused, and the hunter would be offended if he didn't find this all so goddamn amusing. But damn, he was getting a kick out of this.

Zero had always known that most vampires, _especially_ purebloods grew up in wealth and apart from human society. It was amusing that something seemingly so mundane could shock the pureblood across from him so much - his elitist attitude making the idea of convenience over style unfathomable. And that's what it was, _convenient_. It was good for picnics and easy to open and reseal. And considering that he didn't trust Yuuki anywhere near something with a cork stopper, this was definitely the best choice (for Zero had that bruise on his forehead for _days_ even with his vampire healing. So nope. Never. Again.).

Unbeknownst to the two vampires in the liquor section, they were garnering quite a few stares from those around them, amused by the young couple bickering by something so seemingly simple. _Ah, to be young and in love_ , one of the middle-aged patrons thought as she grabbed a six-pack of beer that would be accompanying her in her movie marathon tonight. However, Kaname and Zero were a bit too engrossed in their banter to be taking notice.

Zero ignored the pureblood's protests next to him, turning his attention back to the items in the cart. "What else do we need?" Zero asked, more to himself, completely dismissing the pureblood before him who was still completely dumbfounded. He looked over the list before quickly deciding to go to the produce section, pushing the cart away before Kaname had a chance to say anything.

"Zer- _Kiryuu_ ," the pureblood tried in vain to stop the hunter and all but huffed, sending several brown locks flying with the exhale of breath, before following him down the aisle towards the produce section. Partially regretting having come out in the first place. He could have made up any myriad of excuses as to why he couldn't go out, but when he saw how reluctant Zero to go with him, Kaname decided to tag along if for nothing more than to annoy the hunter and get him out of the academy for a few hours. However at the rate they were going, the two of them wouldn't be leaving the grocery store until nightfall, but Kaname would be damned if he let that _abomination_ ruin Cross's dinner. And by abomination, he meant the canned wine sitting innocently in the cart.

Later on, when they were checking out, Zero, deciding to spare Kaname a small kindness, wisely chose not to mention the missing drinks from the shopping cart.

That night, Kaname showed up to the Chairman's house with his own bottle of wine from his personal collection. One that likely cost more than all of the food they bought that day combined. The pureblood's eyes landed on the hunter, whose back was turned in the kitchen as he finished the last touches of the meal, an empty bottle of white wine beside him on the counter.

Feeling a gaze upon him, Zero turned around and caught a pair of burgundy orbs watching him carefully. His lilac eyes flicked between the pureblood and the bottle of wine in his hands and sent him a knowing (and quite smug) grin.

If there were no others around, Kaname would have surely rolled his eyes at the hunter, but he managed to refrain from doing so, the slight twitch of his lips the only indication that he found all this just as amusing.

-.-.-

 **I imagined that Zero had planned all of that from the start to make sure Kaname brought the good shit to dinner. Although who knows.** **¯\\_(** **ツ** **)_/¯** **There's not a whole lot of interaction between the two in this one-shot as there will be in the coming ones, I have the whole thing planned out, not to worry! Reviews and criticisms are always welcome!**


	2. Pet Care

**You know, I've been in a lot of fandoms, but VK is still my fav. You guys are the best, you're all so supportive and encouraging moreso than any fandom I've ever been a part of and I can't thank you all enough! It means the world to me that even though it's such a small fandom now, you guys are still keeping on.**

 **I finished the prologue for the multi-chapter fic I've been writing. I've been thinking about posting it, but may hold off a little longer since I feel like I've been spamming the Kaname x Zero fandom with my stories the past few weeks. Oops.**

 **Anyways! Here's chapter 2! Any OOC interactions and grammar/spelling mistakes are just shitty writing on my part.**  
 **Disclaimer: Same as before. I don't own VK or its characters.**

(2) Pet Care

"Why am I here, Kiryuu?" The pureblood said with a grimace as he strained his eyes against the bright sunlight. It was too damn _early_ for this. He could be in his dorm sleeping but _instead_ he had to deal with an irritated hunter who showed up at the Moon Dorm just when the Night Class let out.

"I _told_ you," the hunter said, glaring at Kaname who was clearly irritated at being kept from his sleep. The vampire didn't _have_ to come out here, and Zero wondered if it was really worth it after all if all the damn brunette would do is complain. But really, he didn't have much of a choice. "You think I want to be here at seven in the morning? I have class in three hours."

"You have class in one hour," the pureblood pointed out.

"Fuck 8 A.M. classes," the hunter swore. Fuck 9 A.M. classes too. "Now are you going to stand there and complain or are you going to help?" He crossed his arms and met the burgundy eyes across from him. He didn't want to be out in the stables this early either when he could be sleeping, but you didn't see him complaining (for once) did you?

Kaname raised an amused brow, he shouldn't be surprised that the hunter was planning to skip class for this, but he supposed it made sense. "You couldn't have asked someone else? Yuuki? The Chairman? A school friend?" And Zero fixed him with a flat look that spoke volumes about how many 'school friends' the ex-human had. "Right," the pureblood sighed.

Zero's irritated look turned to one of a bit hesitation. Perhaps this was a mistake, after all. The silverette scratched at the back of his neck in nervousness, debating on whether or not to speak the words on his mind. "I –" he started and then stopped, a small flush on his cheeks at admitting this to the pureblood. "You were the only one I could trust for this," he finally admitted, the grimace he made after showing just how hard that was to admit.

"Oh, _Zero_ , " the pureblood purred, patronizing and sarcasm tinging his voice, "I'm touched."

"Shut up," the hunter hissed, the hose in his hand swinging back and forth precariously as if he were getting ready to swing it at the brunnette. Which he probably was. "I'm serious. I can't wash Lily alone and she can be.. irritable." And that was the biggest understatement of the century. Lily was a spitfire and hated just about anyone but the prefect himself. But Kaname understood what the hunter meant. He couldn't have asked Yuuki or just about anyone else without risking the horse throwing a fit and accidentally hurting them. Kaname, at least, had the speed to avoid such an incident, and the resilience should she really blow her lid.

And, as the pureblood glanced over at said horse who was currently roped off to a wooden post, he noted just how badly she needed this bath. An animal's normal scent was generally unpleasant enough on its own for a vampire's sensitive sense of smell, but Lily was just filthy. She was covered in dirt and mud, and on top of that ,attracting flies that she kept trying to flick away with a swish of her tail ineffectively.

"I understand, Kiryuu," the vampire finally spoke up. "She's covered in filth and you need her cleaned." At that, he felt two twin glares on him – one from the hunter and the other from said horse so that for a second, Kaname wondered if the horse understood what he was saying, but chalked it up to just being irritated at the vampire's presence. The horse was clearly agitated by his aura, despite how the pureblood tried to suppress it. Lily was incredibly sensitive to his presence much to his and the hunter's annoyance, as that would make this job even more difficult if the horse didn't relax some.

"Alright, let's get started then," the prefect said as he rolled up the sleeves of his light blue button-up. From where he stood, he scrutinized the brunette. When he had told Kaname to "dress casually" for this, he had expected the pureblood to wear something that he wouldn't mind getting dirty like any normal person would do. Instead, here Kaname was, dressed in a silk shirt and dress pants, all in the vampire's trademark in the vampire's signature "Colors as dark as my soul" color scheme. It was no matter, he supposed, since the pureblood likely had just as many overly expensive shirts in that very same shade of black. And if he truly needed it, the hunter brought an extra set of clothes and a towel in his backpack. Years of washing the mare had taught Zero just how messy this could be so he had come prepared.

Turning on the hose, the prefect let the water wash over his hand until it was at a fairly warm temperature before moving it to the horse who immediately began to bristle at the sensation of the water pouring onto her mane. The silverette turned to Kaname, handing him the hose. "Just aim that on her while I put the shampoo on," he directed and if Kaname were anyone but himself, he would have rolled his eyes at the way the hunter gave him the ordered him about as if anything outside of holding the hose would be out of his realm of expertise.

The pair fell into silence as Zero focused on the task before him. Lily, for her part, was taking this surprisingly well. She bristled as the water hit her but with the prefect's presence and the occasional treat, she calmed down long enough for the silverette to scrub and rinse her off with the brush in his hands.  
Kaname found himself getting lost in this mundane little chore, barely even registering the rising sun as he watched the prefect before him. He was so unusually gentle around the mare, hands leaving soft touches of support and murmuring reassurances to the horse as he bathed her. It was so unusual to see the brash hunter acting so.. _soft_. Kaname found that he did not mind this side of the hunter so much and unknowingly a gentle smile formed upon his lips as he let himself enjoy doing something so mundane and _normal_ for once.

"Kuran," an irritated voice broke him out of his reverie in a tone that suggested it had not been the first time Zero had called his name. "Quit daydreaming and do some actual physical labor for once in your life." The pureblood nodded blankly with a simple murmured "of course" as he moved to where the hunter gestured. He was a bit embarrassed at having been caught doing something so out of character as to be caught daydreaming and zoning out like that, and was partially glad that it was only the ex-human who was here to witness it. Distantly, he wondered when he had become so comfortable around Zero that he would rather be caught off guard by _him_ instead of his own inner circle of vampires. It should bother him, truly, but as he watched the hunter patting Lily on the head softly as he fed her another treat, he couldn't find it in him to care.

He supposed that this was the part where things got tricky, if the look of trepidation and the extra treats the hunter was giving the mare were any indication. Zero moved to the pureblood's side, grimacing as the mud sloshed up onto his jeans and smirking when he realized it had coated the pureblood's finely polished shoes.

"You are way too overdressed for this, Kaname," he smiled, totally unaware that he had used the pureblood's first name as he moved to carefully lift one of Lily's back hooves to clean it out.

It had not gone unnoticed by the brunette, however, as he stared dumbfounded at Zero. Never in his life had Kaname thought he would hear his first name come from the hunter's lips so fondly, and yet here they were – out in broad daylight, washing an animal and somewhat enjoying each other's company. _Hell must be freezing over,_ he thought silently, but found himself enjoying this newfound companionship with the silverette regardless of how unusual it all still was.

"Kaname!" Zero's voice called out in a panic, and Kaname turned – a second too late, he realized – as Lily used her back hoof to buck off the hunter's grip and send a kick square into the pureblood's stomach.

In the next second, he found himself looking up from the ground, the water from the hose formerly in his hands now making a muddy mess underneath him as it blended with the dirt. He blinked, the harsh light of the sun all but blinding him now that he was staring up directly at the daytime sky. He turned his head away and burgundy eyes settled upon Zero, who frantically made his way over to the vampire, only to slip on the mud and end up falling forward himself.

For the second time in a matter of seconds, Kaname found the breath being knocked out of him as the hunter landed squarely on his chest, arms shooting out on either side of him as he tried to stop himself from smacking his head on the pureblood's own. The brunette remained motionless for a few more moments as Zero got his bearings.

They held each other's eyes for what seemed like minutes, burgundy meeting lilac as both parties had trouble registering whathad just _happened_. Zero was the first to break the stare down, his head drooping down as his shoulders shook with laughter. "W-we came here to wash the horse, Kuran, not you," the hunter spoke, arms shaking as they supported his weight over the pureblood, voice a tad breathless as he tried to rein in his laughter to no avail.

Kaname sent a half-hearted glare at the prefect, although a part of his mind registered that it was more due to the fact that Zero went back to using his last name than the pureblood's own current filthy state. He did not acknowledge that part. "This is disgusting," he groaned, almost throwing his head back in frustration before he caught himself. He was already covered in mud, he surely didn't need any more.

"It's not that bad" the hunter spoke. He was smiling down at the pureblood, only more amused at the vampire's obvious discomfort below him. Zero, too, was covered in mud, although not nearly as much as the pureblood. He had managed to land on his knees and hands for the most part and Kaname's body made an excellent shield.

"If you are quite finished," Kaname quipped, this time actually rolling his eyes, although it was more of a fond exasperation than anything as he watched the teen above him trying and failing to hold back a full on smile.

"Not even close," Zero responded to which the vampire glared. He couldn't even find it in him to be uncomfortable by their precarious position, far too engrossed at the obvious discomfort of the vampire below him. Schadenfreude at its finest, he supposed. "Oh cheer up," the silver-haired prefect said as he lifted one hand and patted Kaname's cheek, leaving a nice muddy hand print on the vampire's face.

Kaname's eyes shut tightly at the cold, slimy touch, grimacing as he finally made to stand up, much to Zero's dismay as the hunter scrambled off of the pureblood, hands on his knees now as he tried to stop from laughing.

When Zero expected Kaname would get his clothes dirty earlier, he hadn't quite been expecting _this_. The brunette looked absolutely ridiculous, frazzled hair and muddy clothes plus one distinct muddy hand print courtesy of the hunter.

It took the pair a few moments to realize that they were utterly alone now, Lily somehow having gotten her rope off of the post and running to frolic in the fields by the stable as the two vampires were distracted. Zero sighed as he bent back down to the fallen hose and began to rinse off his muddy hands. They would have to get Lily back another day to get the soil out from under her hooves, although he doubted he'd ever get the pureblood to agree to this a second time.

"Here," Zero said, a devious grin as he pointed the hose at Kaname.

Kaname's eyes widened a fraction. "Zero, _no_ –" But alas, it was for naught for in the next second he found himself soaked from head to toe, wet, muddy water dripping down his cheeks and onto the grass. Zero couldn't help but find the resemblance between the vampire before him and a wet, unhappy cat uncanny with the grumpy and ruffled look on top of the glare the pureblood landed on him.

The pureblood, however, would not take this sitting down. In a flash, he disappeared in a dark blur, reappearing once more beside the hunter. Before Zero could react, he was grasping the hunter's hand that held the hose and turned it on him.

"Hey!" He laughed, as he tried to overpower Kaname and turn the water back on the vampire before him. It was a fruitless effort, he realized as the pureblood's chuckle sounded near his ear. All he managed to do was accidentally slide his thumb over the nozzle of the hose, sending water flying in all directions as the digit successfully interrupted the water's path. By this point, the two of them were completely wet, the sun high and beaming down on them, but neither seemed to care as they had their petty water fight.

Ever since he's known him, Zero thought the pureblood was in a league of his own – untouchable and unreachable even by those who were closest to him. The hunter had always hated that about him, how it made the vampire seem more inhuman than he already was. _But_ , he thought with an upward twitch of his lips, with Kaname soaked from head to toe, sunburn on his cheeks, polished shoes and silk shirt completely ruined, ears sticking out as the brown locks clung to his face.. Well, he couldn't help but think that perhaps the two of them _weren't_ worlds apart after all. And oddly enough, the thought was more comforting than the hunter would care to admit. He would have been loathe to admit it a week ago, but he was having _fun._ And he had had fun the other day as well when they went to the store, once again amused by the antics of the seemingly stoic vampire. _  
_  
Even he had to admit, that it was quite the sudden change. It didn't really make sense, after all. This was _Kuran Kaname_ , pureblood vampire and heir to the Kuran line. He was everything the hunter should be against. The hunter _should_ hate him. _And yet_... Zero couldn't find it in him to. Not right now. Not with the pureblood clearly enjoying himself as much as he was, out here in the broad daylight, Zero couldn't help but see just how _human_ the brunette seemed to him in that moment.  
Zero sneezed as a shot full of water hit his face from below, effectively going up his nose. "K-Kuran!" He started then coughed in between fits of laughter. "Ka.. Kaname, truce? I declare truce!" He offered the proverbial olive branch to the vampire. And finally, the vampire relented on his barrage of water on the prefect.

"Very well," Kaname agreed, grinning down at the hunter who was now just as soaked as he was – silver, damp hair glinting in the sunshine. "On three, we both let go."

"Deal," the hunter agreed.

"One, two ..."

"Three!" In that moment the two let go of the hose and let it fall onto the ground. Zero moved towards the valve to turn it off, trying not to slip in the giant, muddy puddle at his feet as he slid about. He looked out into the field, where Lily was now on her back, no doubt getting her white coat covered in dirt all over again just to spite him. He sighed, running his hand through his wet hair. "We got absolutely _nothing_ done," he groaned, making his way away from the stable to the oak tree he had set his bag under.

Kaname had to disagree though. He thought the two of them had accomplished a great deal that day, whether the hunter realized it or not. Not once, but thrice the hunter had referred to him by his first name. No honorifics added to the end, like with everyone else. Just.. _Kaname_. The hunter's voice saying his name, gasping it out between laughs, would forever be ingrained in his memory.

Never once did he ever consider he could find this type of companionship, this _belonging_ in Zero Kiryuu of all people. And yet here he was.  
Kaname was snapped out of his reverie by Zero's voice. "Catch!" He called out, tossing a bundle of something at the pureblood's head which he expertly caught as he made his way over to the prefect who had a towel draped over his shoulders. "Your back is covered in mud, you should change."

Zero knew that the Moon Dorm was on the other side of campus. It'd been done so back when the school was first being constructed as it was considered best to keep the stables with all of the animals living inside as far as away from the Night Class as possible. Which meant that the pureblood had quite the hike ahead of him before he could change.

Kaname eyed the white button-up in his hands for all but a second before he quickly shrugged out of his ruined silk shirt and into the thankfully dry one that Zero had given him. He felt a gaze on him as he slowly buttoned up the comfortable fabric. Looking up, he caught the prefect staring, only for him to turn his head away with a slight flush on his cheeks. The pureblood smirked at that, but wisely chose not to comment. "Thank you.. Zero," he said, finally, face and demeanor that of the dignified pureblood Zero always knew once more. There was still a warmth behind his words, however that showed through clearly.

Zero rubbed the back of his head uncomfortably. "Yeah.. Whatever," he mumbled awkwardly as he gathered his things. "Thanks for helping out, Kuran."

"Kaname," the pureblood corrected.

"What?"

"Just call me Kaname," he pressed. The two vampires had reached a first name basis within the past few hours and Kaname was loathe to return back to the distanced last-name basis after hearing his name on the hunter's lips.

At first, Zero looked like he was going to object to it, mouth open and brows furrowed in a very familiar way. But then the hunter closed his mouth before shrugging. "Yeah.. Okay, Ka.. Kaname. Whatever," he said finally, and then he was gone, walking down the forest path to the Day Class dorms.  
Though he was sure the hunter would deny it later, as Kaname watched the hunter's back disappear into the forest, he could have sworn he saw a slight flush on the back of his ears, likely matching the color currently on the prefect's face.

After a few moments had passed, Kaname finally tore his gaze away from the now empty path, heading towards the other one that would lead him back to the Moon Dorms where he could get a decent rest before class.

And as Zero's scent enveloped him from the shirt he wore, Kaname found himself looking forward to class changeover for a whole new reason.

-.-.-

 **God I hope this isn't too OOC. I'm just a sucker for fluff, like I can't even with these two. But anyways! Thanks for reading! Reviews are greatly appreciated! They let me know that I'm not a total fuck up.**


End file.
